


Aftermath

by HarleyJQuin



Series: End Of His Rope [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: The aftermath of an epic showdown.Please read Showdown first.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So timeline. Everything is canon till the sacrifices at the end of Season 2, Stiles refuses the sacrifices and secretly used magic to find his dad. The true alpha thing obviously still happened. The next few years were filled with average every day monster of the week type monsters. Theo still came to town because he's a creeper who creeps. Scott still saved Liam from the wendigo... with his teeth... the logic, honestly.

Derek looks down at Stiles to make sure he is actually asleep. Peter nods at him and whispers “He's down for the count. He likely won’t wake for a few hours. Have the pack left yet?”

Derek and Cora both shake the heads. Cora is standing guard by the door She says “I can hear Scott, Isaac, Lydia and Danny arguing in the carpark. Well actually, I can hear Scott ranting and the others are just making angry noises.”

Derek looks up at this “Even Isaac which is surprising.”

Cora nods. “Not sure who he's angry at though, it's hard to tell when they are not able to get a word in around Scott’s ranting.”

Derek looks at Peter “So, Uncle Peter, I know why Cora suggested me for Alpha, but I thought you still wanted the alpha power back? I didn't think you felt I was a good enough alpha.”

Peter smiles sadly “Honestly. You did the best you could with what you had. Even though you lost your alpha spark healing Cora you still did your best to take care of the pack regardless of who was alpha. I think though, if you would have me I would like to go back to being the Left Hand of the Hale Pack.”

Cora smiles sadly at this “Mom always said you were a brilliant Left Hand. Terrifying to other packs, but brilliant.”

Derek nods in agreement saying “You don’t want to be the Right Hand?”

Peter laughs sardonically at this “Oh nephew, I would rather work in the shadows. Besides, can you honestly see me using diplomacy and tact, moreover can you see me using diplomacy and tact for more than ten minutes without wanting to leave the world in ruins?”

Derek giggles at this mental image. “I guess I see your point. In that case, I would be honoured to have you as my Left Hand Uncle Peter.”

Peter looks pointedly at Stiles “Besides, you already have your Right Hand. The Alpha Mate is always the pack Right Hand.”

Derek looks up in shock, heartbeat going wild “W..What?”

Cora looks at him sadly saying quietly, so the wolves still arguing in the carpark downstairs won’t hear “Derbear, I think the only people who don’t know that you are mates are you… and Stiles. You need to stop keeping him at arm's length. He needs you as much as you need him.”

They all look down at the sofa as Stiles snuggles in closer to Derek’s side trying to get more comfortable.

Peter agrees with Cora, “I have been keeping an eye on him. Stiles’ is barely ever at home. He's been slowly moving his research material here in preparation for the move to the new house. When he is not here he is often wandering around the preserve.” Cora and Derek can sense Peter getting angrier the longer he talks “He and his father are barely speaking, but I suspect that is due to whispers in his ear from our former alpha.”

Derek looks imploringly at Peter. “I think the Sheriff and I need to talk. He needs to know what's going on and I need to know what Scott has been saying to him. Can you go and get him, Uncle Peter? We need to talk to him as a united group before any more whispers and misinformation can reach his ears.”

Peter nods and quietly heads out by the fire escape to avoid passing the group still arguing downstairs.

Derek moves Stiles around so he's laying down on the sofa with his head in Derek's lap and pulls the blanket down from the back of the sofa to keep him warm.

“Cora?” He asks. “Are you going to stay?”

Cora nods. “I know I was talking about going back to my old pack, but that was mostly because of Scott. He was a really shitty alpha. The pack bonds were barely there. He didn’t do anything an alpha should do to maintain them. The final straw that had me looking into flights was that he wouldn't listen to anyone trying to help him be a better alpha.” She smiles at him saying “On the other hand, you have spent the last two years working hard to take care of the pack, making sure we are all ok and even building us a pack house. Acting more like an alpha than our actual alpha.”

Derek blushes right to the tips of his ears. 

Cora just smiles as she heads off to the kitchen putting the kettle on for a coffee. She asks Derek “You want a coffee?”

Derek looks down at Stiles and replies “No thanks, Stiles will sniff the caffeine out in seconds and wake up. I wouldn't say no to a hot chocolate though.”

Cora chuckles “He's like a caffeine bloodhound.”

Derek sighs “I can’t believe Scotts still ranting. I am surprised the others haven't just given up and left. He’s not even making sense. Just repeating the same bullshit over and over.”

Cora walks in with two hot chocolates, putting Derek’s down on the coffee table next to the book he was reading before heading back to her guard spot by the door. “It sounds like Isaac has left. Lydia and Danny won’t be far behind. I know Stiles said they will wait for the others to leave but Scott will wait them out just so he can rant about how Stiles is taking everything from him. Dickhead.”

“Well, hopefully, they will be gone before Uncle Peter gets back with the Sheriff. The last thing we need is Scott ranting at the sheriff about Stiles before we can explain.”

Cora smiles “At least you know Uncle Peter will wait them out.”

She walks to the couch moving Stiles’ feet into her lap and asks “So Stiles is sure Lydia and Danny will stay. Who else are you expecting?”

Derek looks pensive as he thinks over the various pack members. “Maybe Isaac for sure. I think Liam will choose to go wherever Scott goes. Allison, well, I am not sure she considers herself part of the pack, but she will talk to Chris and Isaac first before coming to me. I am not sure what the twins will do. Scott has kept them on the outskirts of the pack which is not healthy.”

Cora nods “Just no Theo, please. I can’t decide if that guy is a psychopath or a sociopath.”

Stiles mutters “Sociopath with narcissistic tendencies. I vote hell no on him staying.”

Derek cards his fingers through Stiles’ hair hoping to soothe him back to sleep. “Yeah, I am not keen on him running around though either.”

Stiles chuckles and pats Derek on the knee as he sits up. “It’s ok Sourwolf, I already have a folder full of evidence… well, yes evidence works, which I will pass to Chris for the hunter council. They will likely lock him up in one of the supernatural prisons. I also want to talk to Chris about a new alliance between the Argents and the Hale pack.”

Derek looks up. “Not Allison?”

Stiles shakes his head “No, I don’t trust her decision-making skills. Especially after spending time being tortured in their basement with Erica and Boyd. Her classmates that she captured and never apologised to.”

Cora looks stunned “She did what?”

Stiles looks momentarily grief-stricken “Yeah, she hunted down Erica and Boyd as they were trying to leave town through the preserve. She shot Boyd with over 30 arrows to subdue him enough for capture. So no, I don’t trust her to make a fair or valid decision when it comes to the Hale Pack, I especially don’t trust her to keep to an alliance.”

Derek pulls Stiles in for a hug to try and chase away the grief.

Cora huffs out a “Finally! Scott has finally left and Lydia and Danny are on their way up. Peter texted, and he is about 5 minutes away with the Sheriff.” 

Derek and Cora look at Stiles as his heart rate starts to speed up. 

Stiles looks at Derek “W-why is my Dad coming here?”

Lydia walks in saying “It’s obvious Stiles. They want to talk to him before Scott and his ranting can do any more damage to your relationship.”

Danny nods and then looks to Derek, bares his throat and asks “Is it too soon to choose Alpha Hale?”

Derek gives Stiles a quick side hug then stands to face Danny and Lydia, while Cora moves to the kitchen to make Stiles a much-needed coffee.

Derek gives Danny a considering look then moves his gaze over to Lydia asking “What about you Lydia? You wish to join the Hale pack?”

Lydia bares her throat in the same way as Danny and after a quick glance at Stiles she says “I would be honoured to join the Hale pack, if you will allow it, Alpha Hale.”

Derek turns and looks to Stiles raising an eyebrow in question.

Stiles being fluent in murder brows just nods.

Derek turns back to them. “Can you work with Uncle Peter? I have accepted him as the Left Hand of the Hale Pack and he will be helping train the pack.”

Danny nods while Lydia bites her lip looking pensively at Stiles, she’s not sure how to say that she already works well with Peter without adding to Stiles’ rising panic.

Following in the theme of the evening Peter walks in with a confused looking Sheriff in tow “She will be fine nephew. We have been working together for weeks on that project I mentioned earlier.”

Lydia sighs in relief and nods.

The Sheriff sees Stiles looking wrung out and wrapped in a blanket clutching a coffee and demands to know what's going on.

Peter guides him to the love seat and offers him a coffee.

Sheriff sits down opposite Stiles noting that he looks like he’s about to have a panic attack. He looks towards Derek “Hale? What’s going on, why does Stiles look like he’s done ten rounds in the ring?”

Stiles looks up stubbornly muttering “I’m sitting right here ya know.”

Derek just shakes his head. “Right, Sheriff, please give me a few minutes then we will all explain.”

Derek turns then to Lydia and Danny with Peter at his Left saying formally “Lydia, Danny, I welcome you both to the Hale Pack.” They both sigh in relief then squish in with Stiles and Cora on the sofa.

Peter comes back with coffees for himself, Derek and the Sheriff then sits with Derek on the other love seat. 

Derek looks to Peter saying “You know more about the situation than I do, so how about you start?”

Peter just huffs and starts “So Sheriff, you are aware of werewolves thanks to the nonsense a few years ago but from what I gather not much more than that?”

Noah looks at him puzzled. “What more is there.”

Stiles looks up and just says “Red pill time Daddio.”

Danny and Lydia try to stifle giggles while Derek just facepalms.

Peter gives Stiles a scathing look but then turns to the Sheriff saying “He’s not far wrong there. Werewolves are just the tip of the supernatural iceberg. The reason your son is looking exhausted is due to the giant sentient tree stump in the middle of the preserve deciding to use Stiles to pass on a message to our former alpha.”

Noah looks at Stiles at this point “Former?”

Stiles nods “When Scott was given the alpha spark it had a caveat. He had two years to prove himself as a good and fair alpha. He didn’t and his alpha spark was removed as per the binding agreement he made when he took on the True Alpha position. The Nematon has given the alpha spark back to the Hale line, seeing all the things in Derek the exemplify a good and fair alpha.”

Noah looks at Stiles “So why would this umm... Nematon... choose you to pass on the message?”

Derek sees Stiles flinch at the question and snaps out “Lydia, Danny take Stiles upstairs, I will send Cora to get you all when we are done talking.”

Stiles stands angrily and gapes at Derek “Why do I have to leave?”

Derek gets up and gives Stiles a tight hug, whispering in his ear “Let me do this for you, please?”

Stiles just storms towards the spiral staircase with Lydia and Danny close behind. They herd him towards Derek's room and snuggle up with him on Derek's bed.

Downstairs the Sheriff is looking poleaxed. “What the hell?”

Peter looks to the Sheriff and asks “Are you aware that Stiles has magic?”

Noah shakes his head “No, I was told that Stiles was trying to dabble in things that were leading him down a dark path. I checked his room though and didn’t find anything magical. Just a few books on werewolves.”

Peter mutters “Well that explains him moving everything here. It’s times like this I really regret biting that.. that.. ugh.”

Derek fixes the Sheriff with a glare. “Stiles doesn’t ‘dabble’. Stiles is a mage for fuck's sake. His spark is only limited by his imagination. He has however kept this fairly quiet.”

Noah glares right back “How quiet?”

Derek considers how to answer. “I think that only myself, Peter, Lydia and Danny know the full extent of what he is capable of. He does most of his magic work through his website under a pseudonym. He runs the site Lil Red with help from Lydia and Danny advising other packs, covens and the like on creatures and magic, it’s very successful. Peter and I know because he uses the Hale library we have in the vault and Peter and Lydia help him learn from the various books we have.” 

Cora interrupts “Sheriff I am going to be blunt. If you don’t pull your head out of your ass you are going to lose Stiles. These last few years have been rough on him and when you keep pulling away and spending every waking hour at the office, it's killing him. The more you push him away the more he throws himself into his magic studies and into the supernatural… into danger. Wake up sheriff before you lose him for good.” She storms upstairs to join the puppy pile on Derek’s bed.

Noah buries his face in his hands.

Peter crouches down in front of him. “It’s not too late, you just need to stop pulling away. Now, are you ready to hear what happened earlier, this time without the scepticism?”

Noah looks up with red-rimmed eyes and just nods dejectedly.

Peter gets up and takes his seat beside Derek.

Derek looks up deciding to start with the cause of tonights blow up. “So we have been having an issue with birds showing up dead in the preserve with, well, organs missing. Stiles did his usual research and came up with the creature that could have been causing it. However, Scott decided that it was all blown out of proportion and that there was no creature or an issue at all.” Derek rolls his eyes at this, rolls them so hard. “Stiles decided that was enough. Both he and the Nematon reached the end of their rope with him. Scott was informed that he was no longer worthy of the True Alpha position and that he has broken the agreement he made with the tree when he became a True Alpha. His alpha spark was stripped and sent back to the land. The Nematon then gave Stiles the option of gifting an alpha spark to a local Hale. He asked the three of us for our opinions, in the end, I was chosen.” He gives a brief flash of his new red eyes “The entire McCall Pack was then given the option to submit to me or leave to find another pack.”

Noah looks to Derek “So what happens now?” 

Peter replies “The pack members were sent away to think about their options. Lydia and Danny came back fairly quickly to submit to Derek. We will have a list for the other wolves of packs that are willing to accept new betas. Stiles has built himself a fairly impressive list of contacts. There is one beta who will be passed to the hunter council for judgement.”

Noah nods. “What about Scott?”

“We are not sure if he will stay. There will be conditions to him staying, including no contact with Deaton, fully submitting with no creating dissension within the pack. He will also only have one chance.” Derek says.

Noah just nods.

Peter asks “Before we call Stiles back down, can you tell us what Scott has been saying? We would like to get on top of this and nip it in the bud before he can cause even more problems for Stiles.”

Noah pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration “Just that Stiles was dabbling in things that were dark, that he was indiscriminately killing people and that if he kept on his current path he was going to start corrupting those around him. He made it sound so plausible, so believable.”

Peter laughs and nods in agreement “I suspect he was given the words to use, words to undermine Stiles and to try and break your relationship. Scott’s just not that smart. For the record Stiles doesn’t kill indiscriminately, he has only killed in defence of his own life or the life of others in the pack. The supernatural world is in all honesty kill or be killed. Scott’s black and white way of looking at things has done way more damage than good.”

Derek looks towards the stairs and says “Cora, can you bring them down please.”

The four of them slowly make their way downstairs with Stiles bringing up the rear full of nerves.

Noah walks up to him, “Son, can I have a hug.”

Stiles just leaps at him and nods with tears in his eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me, have a chapter...

Derek looks at Lydia and Danny “So what was he saying? We could hear he was ranting but not what he was saying.”

Danny just rolled his eyes and looked at Lydia who huffed “I’ll be honest, I think you got as much out of that ranting as we did. He’s lost it for sure.”

Danny just muttered under his breath “He lost it when he got that power boost with the alpha spark.” Completely forgetting about werewolf hearing.

Lydia just glares at him “Anyway! So he was ranting about Stiles being jealous of his wolfy powers, jealous that he has a girlfriend and other illogical statements. Raging about how he would force Stiles to give back the alpha spark that he just stole from him. We both stated very clearly that we would always stand by Stiles and nothing he said would change that, but he still spent half an hour repeating himself till Isaac just suddenly left.”

Peter comments to Derek “He must have heard your snarking about why they just didn’t leave.”

Danny grumbles “He got even more ranty after Isaac left. Going on and on to Lydia about how Allison is her best friend and she should stay loyal to Allison and stay with him like Allison will.”

Stiles snorts “He is such a potato, he doesn’t even realise that Allison will be forced to comply with the alliance I will be setting up with Chris. Without her compliance, there will be no alliance and she will be asked to leave the territory.”

Noah looks at them asking “What did she do?”

Stiles says darkly “Only captured her classmates for her psychotic grandfather so they could be tortured in their dungeon.”

Noah looks at Derek “Your pack?”

He nods “Yes, Erica and Boyd, they were held in the Argent basement with Stiles. Stiles was only there for around 4 hours after the Lacrosse game. Erica and Boyd were held for nearly a week before Chris Argent found out and let them go.”

Noah snaps his head to look at Stiles “The other team huh?”

Stiles looks down muttering “I didn’t want you going after Grandpa Bad Touch and his merry band of psychos.”

Noah looks at them all “Gerard is dead I hope?”

Peter nods “I checked, he very definitely died of bite rejection.”

Noah nods “Good, Stiles we will talk more about this later.”

Stiles crosses his arms and huffs out “Fine!”

Derek looks at Stiles “Did she ever apologise to you about what happened in the basement?”

Stiles snorts “No. She didn’t apologise to Boyd either. She had plenty of time to do it before he was killed too. But I bet dinners for the next week she will say he died before she could.”

Lydia laughs surprising everyone “You know she will say that. She’s had two and a half years to apologise to you and she still hasn’t. As far as she’s concerned it wasn’t her fault because she wasn’t in the takedown team for you.”

Noah asks “She knew about the kidnap plot though?”

Lydia nods slowly “Yes…”

Noah smirks “Are you willing to testify that she knew?”

Peter looks at Noah shrewdly “What are you planning Sheriff?”

Noah tries to look innocent, he fails by saying “Oh nothing, I just figured we could use the threat of jail time to force compliance.”

Stiles squeaks “Jail time?”

Noah nods “Stiles… she was aware of the plot to kidnap you, she was aware of where you were when I was frantic trying to find you. You were a minor at the time, she was not.”

Peter nods saying “That definitely makes it a felony, accessory to the kidnapping of a minor for sure.”

Stiles sighs “She won’t believe Chris or I will do it.”

Noah smirks “She won’t have to. The evidence I have been slowly gathering about that night will be presented to her. Copies of course.”

Derek and Peter’s attention snaps to Stiles as they hear his heartbeat skyrocket.

Derek picks him up from beside him on the sofa and cradles him in his lap, cuddling him against his chest to try and calm down his breathing. “Breathe with me, Stiles. Come on.”

Noah crouches down so he can see Stiles. “It’s ok son. I will leave out the photos. They will only be used if it goes to court.”

Stiles hiccups out a whispered “Promise?”

Noah nods “I swear.”

Peter looks at Stiles “When do you want to meet with Chris?”

Stiles looks down at his phone “He’s already on the way here. He’s pretty pissed off.”

Lydia narrows her eyes “With you?”

Stiles chuckles “No. With Allison. Sounds like she went home and was ranting about me stealing Scott’s alpha spark. He asked me what happened and I told him to just head on over.”

Derek looks down at Stiles “Can you send me that contact list of packs so I can print it out for those who don’t want to stay?”

Stiles nods and pulls the list up on his phone, showing it to Derek. “Any on the list you would like me to remove?”

Derek studies the list carefully “Maybe the Dorchester Pack. They were hated my mother and may take that out on the betas from Beacon Hills, even if they didn’t actually know her.”

Stiles updates the list on his phone and sends it through to both Derek and Peter. 

He asks “Dad, do you want the list too? I figure Mama McCall may come to you for advice.”

Noah nods and hears his phone ‘ding’ a few seconds later when the list arrives in his email.

Derek and Peter hear a quiet “Is it safe to come up?” from outside and they realise its from the base of the fire escape. Peter heads down to drop the ladder so Chris can come up the back way.

Chris thanks Peter for letting him then stomps over to the couch, throwing himself down beside Noah. “She’s turning into a miniature Kate. Where did I go so wrong?”

Noah pats his thigh saying “I don’t think you did. I suspect you were outnumbered from the get-go with Victoria, Kate and Gerard whispering in her ear whenever they could. At least that’s what my evidence is showing.”

Chris whips his head around to look at Noah, demanding “Evidence?”

Noah nods “She knew about Stiles kidnapping yet said and did nothing to help him. That makes her an accessory to the kidnapping of a minor, never mind the other two kids she hunted down in the preserve.”

Chris slumped down in his seat. “Maybe it’s time to send her to her mothers family for retraining? The Tobin family have a reputation for being very strict about the code.”

Peter cringes “I wouldn’t want to be her.”

Derek looks at Peter shocked “That bad?”

Peter nods “What Kate and Gerard would do to wolves for fun is what the Tobin family do the hunters who break the code. They are known to be extremely brutal. They won’t tolerate her shit.” 

Chris nods “It’s why Victoria wanted out. She didn’t agree with the hunters getting worse treatment than the ‘animals they hunted’.” He held up his hands before everyone got angry “Direct quote. She was an arranged marriage, I had no illusions about her going into it. She got out of her family, and the Tobin Family got an agreement from Gerard that all Argents and their associates would stay out of all Tobin held territories.”

Lydia looks at Chris “Will they take her?”

Chris shrugs “We will need to talk to the head of the family and see if it's possible. I think Stiles may have better luck than I with the alliance I know you and Peter set up last week. A little birdie told me that you got on with the head of the family like you had been friends for years.”

Stiles looks at him and asks “A little birdie named Siobhan?”

Chris nods.

Stiles smiles “She was awesome. She was asking how you and Allison were. I suggested she get in touch with you rather than derail the alliance talks. I think we need to mention the ultimatum she’s facing, make sure they are aware that if she doesn’t change she will be facing charges of felony accessory to the kidnapping of a minor.”

Chris asks Stiles “Who is aware of your magic?”

Stiles motions around the room “Everyone I have told is in this room. As far as I know, no one else is aware. I think Dr Deaton suspects, but he doesn’t know for sure. Do you want to talk to her first or would you prefer we know all the options first?”

“I think we need to talk to Hamish first, find out if they are willing to take her on even though she has broken the code.” Chris says.

Lydia looks towards Chris wanting to change the subject “We still on for training tomorrow?”

Chris nods asking “Knives or Bantu rods?”

Lydia, Danny and Stiles all shout out “Bantu rods!”

Chris grins “Sure, meet me in the clearing at 10 am, we can fit a few hours in. Do we need to go hunting afterwards?”

Stiles shakes his head, “I would rather sort the pack issue out first before we go pixie hunting. They haven’t moved to bigger animals yet so we should be good for a week or so.”

Chris nods “Do we have any more pixie potion or do I need to order more ingredients?”

Stiles looks up at Peter “Did we end up sending the last of our pixie potion to the New England pack?”

Peter checks his phone and then nods “Yes, we sent it off last week. We have all the ingredients except for lavender extract, dried catnip and mistletoe berries.”

Chris asks Stiles “Do we want to make extra just in case there is an influx?”

Stiles looks at Lydia “What do you think? Are we actually seeing a rise or is it just because it’s in our backyard?”

Lydia agrees “There has been a slight increase. Maybe just a double batch to be on the safe side.”

Chris adds a note in his phone “I will put in a rush order tonight with my suppliers. Do we have enough of everything else to make a double batch.”

Stiles nods and looks at Peter “Can you organise a company card for Chris. I have a list of ingredients we are likely to need for the summer months.”

Peter nods and pulls out his phone to add a reminder.

Stiles looks around the room and asks “Is there anything else we need to sort for Lil Red since we are all here?”

Lydia and Danny shake their heads but Peter pipes up “I need to talk with you about increasing our investments. We have too much sitting around in the main account going to waste.”

Stiles asks “Here, or at the bank?”

Peter contemplates the options and says “Here first to figure out what we want to do, then the bank. Maybe Derek can help us and put that business degree to good use…”

Stiles looks up at Derek and sees his ears going red. “Awww Sourwolf, didn’t you want us to know you’re really smart?”

Derek tweaks his nose and mutters “Shutup”

Noah leans forward asking “Stiles? Just how big is Lil Red?”

Stiles looks down and mumbles “Not very big.”

Peter, Chris, Lydia and Danny all scoff.

Peter says “Lil Red has developed a nice niche for itself. So, while in terms of actual employees it’s not very big, just the five of us and really, only two of us are full-time while the kids are in college. However, in terms of cases and money coming in its getting bigger than what just the five of us can cope with. We hire freelancers where we can to do what needs doing, mercs especially, for when the creatures causing a problem are more than what the local pack or coven can deal with. Turnover though is on average 100k a month after all the freelancers get paid.” 

Noah pales and asks Stiles “You started this in high school?”

Stiles nods “I had a lot of free time on my hands the summer after Scott got bit so I built the website up. I bought in Lydia and Danny a few months into the school year to help with the site and with supernatural research. We bought in Peter as a full-time lawyer about 18 months ago and then Chris came on board nearly a year ago.”

Noah asks “So why all the secrecy?”

Stiles looks down at his hands so Danny answers “He didn’t want Scott doing to him what he tried to do with Derek and Peter. He tried to claim that anything that belonged to pack members was essentially pack property so he could do what he wanted with it. Stiles didn’t want Scott interfering with how Lil Red was being run so he asked us not to say anything.”

Noah looked angry “He did what??!?”

Derek snorts “Little shit tried to claim this loft as pack property, said it would be the permanent meeting place for the pack. Uncle Peter put him in his place which is why we only meet here when either of us calls a meeting.”

Peter growls “Or Stiles”

Derek nods “Stiles calls meetings here as well.”

Stiles grumbles “Yeah, when I am feeling particularly masochistic. Nothing like being told you’re wrong every single time you’re right.”

Derek hugs him tighter. 

Lydia asks “Stiles? I think we need to look at reporting Dr Deaton to the druid council. He’s caused more issues than he’s helped with.”

Stiles nods.

Peter pulls a folder out of a drawer and passes it to Lydia, “We have already started the process. We were just waiting for the right time. The fact that he no longer has a pet alpha will make it easier.”

Stiles snuggles into Derek closing his eyes “Tomorrow. I am all tapped out today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little mention of torture. Nothing too graphic


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend comes home, Allison learns her fate.

Chapter 3

Stiles slowly opens his eyes when he hears a loud banging. He lifts his head but sees nothing out of the ordinary. He’s about to lay back down in the puppy pile when he hears it again, this time accompanied by a lot of swearing about ‘lazy arseholes who can’t even answer the damn door’. He pokes Cora in the side as she’s the only one he can see not buried in half a tonne of werewolf and banshee.

“Cora! Can you get the door?”

Cora sits up and yawns “Time is it?”

Stiles looks down at his phone eyes going wide “Holy shit. It’s the afternoon. We slept all day.”

Cora heads to the door and opens it a crack “Who are you?”

Next thing Stiles hears is a loud “Stilinski!” 

Stiles wriggles until everyone wakes up and moves off him and he races to the door, leaping on Jackson before he can come in “JACKS! You’re finally home!”

Jackson, used to the antics of his crazy friend just walks in with Stiles hanging on Koala style while everyone else is looking at them with gobsmacked expressions. The last any of them knew Stiles and Jackson hated each other.

Stiles jumps off Jackson and heads to the coffee machine. He has a feeling he’s going to need a boatload of coffee.

Jackson walks up to Derek bares his neck and with no preamble asks formally “Alpha Hale, I formally request to join the Hale pack as your beta.”

Derek, who had just woken up is really not sure how to take everything. He gives Stiles a puzzled look as the brunette walks over and passes both himself and Peter a delicious smelling hot coffee. Stiles just nods and nudges him not so gently at Jackson. 

Derek looks at Jackson and asks “You’re here to stay?”

Jackson nods. “Definitely!”

Derek glances at Stiles and Peter, on seeing Stiles nod encouragingly he says “Then it is my pleasure to welcome you into the Hale Pack.”

Stiles leaps forward and drags him over to the sofa asking “How did you get here so quick?”

Jackson looks at Lydia and Danny as if to ask for permission. They both smile and nod so he sighs and says “Lydia and Danny both texted during last nights pack meeting to tell me that Scott was no longer an alpha, then a second text to say Derek was now the Hale pack alpha. So I let my parents know I was heading back home and I booked the next available flight. Luckily I was already packed and ready to go since I only just got to the airport on time.”

Stiles looks at him sternly asking “What about school? You only had a year to go.”

Jackson smirks at Stiles “Aww is that worry I hear Sparky. It's ok, I have already talked to the Dean at Stanford, they have accepted me for my final year and transferred across all my credits from the UK.”

Stiles gets up to get a coffee refill detouring towards the door when he sees the wolves all glance at the door at the same time. He opens the door just as Isaac puts his hand up to knock.

“Come on in pup, go have a seat.” Stiles says, waving him towards the rest of the pack sitting on the sofas while he gets his coffee refill.

Isaac takes a seat next to Chris facing Derek. Jaw dropping in shock when he sees that the body buried under a glomp pile of Lydia and Danny is Jackson Whittemore. “Holy shit! Jackson! When did you get here?”

Jackson smirks “About an hour ago, jumped on the first flight home as soon as I heard that Derek was the local alpha.”

Isaac smiles “Welcome home.” He then looks nervously at Derek. “I would like to stay. I would like to be a member of the Hale pack again. But, things can’t go back to the way they were before. Training needs to help us learn, not just be ‘beat up on the betas until they learn’. Also, you need to keep communicating with us like you have been, no reverting to your grumpy wolf days, days when you communicated in eyebrows alone.”

Stiles snorts muttering “Don't you mean murder brows” earning a glare from Derek. Derek replies “I can agree to that. Uncle Peter will be taking over pack training, both in self-defence, offence and expanding on your senses so you can use them to their maximum.”

Chris looks at Peter asking “Let me help?"

Peter nods knowing it would be good to have a hunter perspective.

Derek continues “Stiles is helping with the communication stuff and will call me out if I start back with the ‘murder brows’”

Isaac nods “One last question. Theo? Is he being welcomed?”

Derek shakes his head while Stiles fake coughs “fuck no”.

Isaac stands, following his instincts, bares his throat, asking formally “Alpha Hale, I request to join the Hale pack. Please.”

Derek smiles and gives Isaac a hug saying “Welcome back to the pack pup”

Peter stands asking “Who’s hungry?”

They all nod enthusiastically making Peter grin. He heads to the kitchen getting a quick meal going. 

Stiles picks up the various folders, going through them and writing out a todo list for the pack.

He looks up at Lydia and asks “Are you and Peter good to get in contact with the Druid Council about Deaton? Do we have enough evidence of his actions and inactions to present to them?”

She nods “We should have enough proof of his actions, if they need more information they will ask. There is definitely enough evidence for them to start a formal investigation. Just so you are prepared we have included a lot of evidence concerning his actions towards you. Specifically his actions toward trying to limit your spark. They may wish to question you about that.”

Stiles flails demanding “Why? He's done way worse to others.”

Lydia smiles at him sadly “Stiles, what he has done to you both, directly and indirectly, is horrific. That sacrifice he tried to talk you into would have left you open to possession, similar to what happened to Jackson with the Kanima, but fully aware. Then what he has done with trying to drive a wedge between you and your dad, it's disgusting.”

Stiles huffs “Fine, send away.”

Lydia smiles and nods decisively. She gets up with Danny and they take a seat at the dining table to start the reporting process bugging Peter with questions while he's cooking.

Stiles looks at Chris, asking “When do you want to talk with Allison?”

Chris slumps down in his seat and shrugs.

Stiles leans forward saying sympathetically “It has to be done. She's a loose cannon just waiting for someone to whisper the right words to set her off again.”

Chris nods in agreement “How about after dinner? It all depends on if Scott is with her.”

Stiles smirks “I can get him out of the way.”

Chris frowns asking “How?”

Stiles answers “Melissa isn't as in the dark as Scotty would like to believe. She's not been happy about some of his boneheaded decisions. A quick call to explain what happened yesterday and she will call him home for a please explain.”

Chris smirks “That sounds excellent. Why not give her a call while Peter is cooking dinner. We can call the Tobin family at the same time.”

Stiles mock salutes, he then picks up the folder labelled ‘Theo R.’ from the coffee table, handing it over to Chris. “Have a read through that while I call Melissa.”

Stiles gives Melissa a call but it was a short call. Turns out the Sheriff stopped in to see her to fill her in on recent events and to find out if she had been manipulated in the same way. She's rather pissed and has already demanded Scott come home after he's done with his shift at the vet clinic. He wonders to himself if they will feel the explosion of Mt Melissa. While they are talking he is watching the epic failure of Chris’ poker face as he goes through Theo’s file. The usually stoic man is going through the full gamut of emotions, mostly though its resignation, shock and horror.

Chris looking a bit green around the gills puts the folder back on the coffee table. He looks at Stiles asking “You have an electronic copy I take it?”

Stiles hands over a flash drive that he had prepared earlier for Chris. "This contains everything that’s in the folder but also includes details on how we got the data in case they need to go hunting for more info.”

Chris nods, absently tapping his fingers on the folder saying “Great, I will get this to the people I trust in the Hunters Tribunal. They have places they can stash an out of control, sociopathic, whatever the hell he is.”

Together they sit in the library nook for a bit of quiet and call the head of the Tobin family. The call goes well and after they explain the situation including Allison’s actions and subsequent lack of remorse the head of the Tobin family agree to take her in for retraining with the understanding that if she fails she will face jail time.

They sit down to eat just after Noah arrives with various noises of appreciation coming from everyone. Peter just preens and loves that he can cook for the pack again.

Chris’ looks down at his phone when he feels it vibrate, reads the text and smiles. “She will be here in about an hour.”

Derek looks serious. “When she arrives, I would like Cora, Lydia, Danny and Isaac to go upstairs. This is going to be a hard conversation and the fewer witnesses the better.”

They all nod in agreement, then go back to their various conversations.

When Allison arrives she is surprised to see her dad sitting with the Sheriff while Derek, Peter and Stiles are in the reading nook going over some books, having a quiet yet quite spirited debate. She walks in and sits on the love seat opposite her dad and the sheriff.

She looks at her dad with a stubborn look on her face “What’s up?”

Noah coughs to get her attention. Saying “Your father and I have been talking. Several items of note were brought to my attention once a few of the deputies realised I was in the know. Are you aware your old house had nosy neighbours? Neighbours who didn't trust the name Argent. Neighbours who had a video surveillance camera aimed at your rather unprotected drive.”

Colour starts to drain from Allison's face as she slowly shakes her head.

Noah nods. “They handed in video footage of you forcing both Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd into your house, bound with rope and at gunpoint. This is the last time Erica Reyes was seen alive.”

Allison starts shaking.

Noah continues “They also provided video of my only son being taken into the house at gunpoint, not by yourself but by four armed thugs, being lead by your grandfather, you arrived as this was happening and did nothing to stop him, said nothing to anyone else in the pack even though you were aware we were all looking for him.”

Allison looks to her dad for support but sees nothing but a blank expression.

Noah asks “Are you aware what this means?”

Allison shakes her head, voice completely abandoned.

Derek, Stiles and Peter walk up behind Noah and Chris. Derek says “For crimes against the Hale pack, crimes in which you have shown zero remorse, we have decided you have two options. Noah will explain option one.”

Noah pulls out his notebook saying “Right now we have enough evidence to get an arrest warrant for 2 charges of aggravated kidnapping, one charge of aiding and abetting in the kidnap of my son, and one charge of murder. This adds up to a lot of jail time even if we are only able to prove 3 of them without a doubt.”

Allison with tears rolling down her cheeks looks at her dad in shock that he would allow this to happen.

Derek then gestures at Chris saying “Chris will explain option two.”

Chris sighs “I have tried, I have done my best to raise you outside of the hunter mindset and bigotry. I failed. We have contacted your mother’s family and they have agreed to take you in and train you in their ways. They have been fully informed of your actions regarding the various members of the Hale pack. Both good and bad, but also your complete lack of remorse in relation to the three kidnappings and subsequent beatings.”

Allison starts violently shaking her head.

Derek speaks up “Allison, do you understand that these are the only two options we are left with? You violently captured your younger classmates and did absolutely nothing when your grandfather violently captured another, a human. You never once apologised for your actions. We can not have someone who is both manipulative and easily manipulated in our territory. It's just too great a risk. So what will it be? Jail or your family?”

Allison shudders then yells “What sort of choice is this? Both are essentially jail time. One just has more torture than the other.” She looks down at her clasped hands weighing up her options. “I choose to go to my mothers family. At least then after the ‘training’ I have a chance to leave and come home.”

Derek shakes his head. “No, while the Hale pack protects Beacon Hills, this county is no longer an option for you. Your dad is welcome to visit you in San Fransisco but you are not welcome to step foot in Beacon Country once you have left. The Tobin family are on their way and will pick you up tomorrow.”

Noah looks up and says “If you run, option one becomes your only option and APBs will be released to bring you in.” 

She stands, glares at them all then flounces out the door saying “Fine! I'm going to pack.”

Once they hear her car tear out of the car park Stiles asks “Do you think she realises that anything she wants to take with her will be searched both physically and magically to make sure she can’t screw us over on the way out of town?”

They all shake their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of torture, kidnapping.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other story is kicking my pants again. So here have another chapter of Aftermath.

Chris stands “I should go keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn’t do anything rash before her grandparents arrive.”

Cora looks at Chris as she comes down the stairs with Isaac, Jackson, Lydia and Danny asking “Want some company? To her, I am a fairly neutral party. Just another Hale. So to speak.”

Chris nods responding “That would be great actually.” He turns to Stiles passing over the folders he was going through. “I will send through the case file on Theo to the Hunters Tribunal, well the members I trust, hopefully, they will send someone out quickly to capture and detain him.”

Stiles smiles “Thanks Chris, that’s great.”

Chris and Cora head out to keep an eye on Allison. They all hear Cora suggest a written report on Allison’s actions for the Tobin family.

Lydia looks at Stiles, with a serious look that has them all trembling. “Stiles? Just how strong is your magic?”

Stiles flushes “Umm... In what way Lydia?”

Lydia huffs “I don’t know! I don’t know a lot about magic or what a spark can do. You have been holding all the relevant books.”

Stiles smirks “Sparks are limited only by our imaginations. So in some respects, pretty powerful. Why do you ask?”

Peter answers succinctly “Deaton.”

Stiles and Derek both give them a hard look, Derek asking “You’re that worried?”

They both nod.

Stiles asks “Why?”

Lydia looks at Peter then back at Stiles and Derek “He’s going to be beyond pissed that his pet alpha has been neutered. With Scott telling everyone that you both stole his alpha spark, it's likely that Deaton will be gunning for you to remedy that situation.”

Derek nods while Stiles just smirks, causing everyone else in the room to wonder what he’s so smug about.

Derek nudges Stiles in the ribs and looks at him with murder brows on full glare, so Stiles spills saying “I have spent the last few weeks putting up wards, intent-based wards on most of the places the pack hangs out at, so our houses, the sheriff station, all of our cars, even Derek’s mom-mobile. Once Scott left the carpark I activated them. Now anyone with ill intent towards anyone myself or Derek consider pack will not be able to enter the warded properties. This is not able to be overridden by a Druid.”

Lydia slumps down in relief, Peter nods asking “Rune, blood or both?”

Stiles answers “Both, the added strength should help keep the pack truly safe in their homes. If anyone tries anything I will be the first to know. My pack is not getting hurt again!”

Stiles hears his phone beep so he gets up to check it. He finds a text from Melissa asking for the list of packs willing to take in betas and their general locations. He sends through the details for her with a sinking heart.

-x-

Melissa smiles sadly when the information comes through from Stiles. She had asked Scott to come home hours ago, but yet again he just ignores her. Granted she knows he is an adult now but honestly, he needs to start acting like one. 

She prints off the information Stiles sent through highlighting the ones around Seattle, then sends another text asking Scott how far away he is. Time to lay down some ground rules.

Scott finally waltzes in heading to the kitchen, freezing when Melissa flicks the lights on in the living room. She points to the sofa and demands “Sit!” he rolls his eyes and tries to keep walking but she flicks out her handful of mountain ash and watches it circles the lounge and points again demanding “Sit Down!”

Scott, outraged sits on the sofa. He demands “What do you think you’re doing?”

Melissa’s jaw drops. “What am I doing? What the hell are you doing? Talking to me like that. I am your mother, not one of your betas, I am so done with your shit young man.”

She shakes her head in disappointment. “I can’t believe you told Noah that Stiles was going dark. I can’t believe that the son I raised would stoop so low.”

Scott roars “He is dark. He and that asshole Derek stole my alpha spark. He’s going to pay, him and the rest of the Hales. They will all pay.”

Melissa sits down opposite Scott outside the mountain ash ring. “The way I see it, Scott you have two choices. The first is you show remorse, actual remorse, you accept that you screwed up your chance at being alpha, that you broke the agreement you made with the Nematon (yes I know about that) and you beg Derek and Stiles to take you on as a beta of the Hale pack. If, and that's a big if at this stage, if they accept you, you can stay here, under my roof, however, you will be going to college and you will be getting a new job to contribute towards the bills. You will not put a foot out of line. Also, you will drop any and all contact with Doctor Deaton.”

Scott's jaw drops at that “What, h…how do you know? Whats my other choice?”

Melissa hands over the list with several pack names highlighted. She says “You can choose one of these packs, they are all willing to take on a former alpha, the ones I highlighted are close to your Dad so you can live with him until you are on your feet. If you choose this option you may not return. I will visit you wherever you end up, but all access to Beacon Hills will be closed to you. Your father also set the stipulation that you may not have contact with Doctor Deaton while you live under his roof.”

Scott glowers “How are these even choices. I am an alpha, Stiles stole my spark and gave it to Derek tha…”

Melissa yells “Jesus Scott. Listen to yourself. You were fully aware of the consequences of breaking the deal with the Nematon. It was entirely your choice to ignore the stipulations in the agreement you made. Stiles, Derek and Peter all tried to help you, you just constantly threw it back in their faces and then you tried to destroy the relationship Stiles has with his only remaining family. Something even your father at his worst wouldn’t do.”

Melissa holds her hand out “Hand over your phone. I’m done. It’s like talking to a brick wall.”

Scott looking confused hands over his phone. He watches as Melissa unplugs the landline phones and the wifi router. “Right. I am going to give you some time to think about your options while I am at work. No one is to visit and I am taking these with me. This will give you time to think about your options… without outside influence. Don’t try to leave, the house is ringed with mountain ash. When I return after my shift I want to know your decision.”

She walks to the front door, with a box filled with the phones and router, she turns to Scott with a serious look on her face “If you do leave before I finish my shift, don’t bother coming back.” She breaks the mountain ash line in the living room as she leaves, moving the ash to complete the line outside. Grateful for all the lessons she did with Stiles learning how to manipulate mountain ash.

Scott sits back, tears rolling down his face, anger boiling under the surface, stunned at the ultimatum he has been given.

-x-

Noah gets up off the couch after reading a text he received from Melissa. “I need to head to the hospital. Melissa needs to talk. She… well, it sounds like she needs a shoulder to cry on, to be honest. Rafe is on his way down from Seattle so they can confront Scott tomorrow with a united front.”

Derek nods “Take someone with you please. I don’t want anyone alone until we know Deaton has been dealt with.”

Peter smiles sardonically “I would offer to go with you Sheriff but I don’t think she will appreciate my presence. I would suggest taking Isaac. His puppy dog eyes will be helpful I think.”

Isaac pokes his tongue out at Peter then heads to the door to accompany the Sheriff “Let’s go.”

Five minutes after the Sheriff and Isaac have left Stiles gets up and heads to the door. The wolves look up confused as they can’t hear anyone approaching. Stiles waves them away placating them “I got this guys, stay here.”

He heads down to the ground floor and waits, taking a seat on the bottom stair in the entry foyer stairwell. A few minutes later Liam walks quietly out of the shadows and sits down beside him. Stiles pulls him into a half hug asking “You ok cub?”

Liam sniffles nodding and leaning into the hug “I talked to my parents. We agreed its best if I leave. While some of the history I have here is good, but some of the memories I have are really bad, memories I would like to forget. I would like the chance for a new start, a fresh start, I think leaving for college will give me that. You taught me control and I will never, ever forget that. I want to stay in touch but I understand if that's not possible.” 

Stiles pulls the list out of his pocket handing it over. “This is a list of packs willing to take on new bitten betas. Packs that we trust. The ones I have highlighted are ones close to college towns to help with that fresh start. If you let us know what pack you and your parents eventually decide on we will help with the pack introductions. We will make sure that the fresh start is a good one for you. And kiddo, we are definitely staying in touch.”

Danny, who had sneaked his way with the rest of the pack quietly down the stairs, snags him in for a hug laughing “Who knows, maybe we can catch up if we are in town on a case for Lil Red.”

The rest of the pack surrounds him in a goodbye hug pile.

Liam sniffles from the middle of the pack pile mumbling “Thanks guys.” He steps back and formally bares his neck to Derek “Thank you, Alpha Hale, Emissary Stilinski for all you have taught me, also for your offer of introductions. I would be honoured to accept the offer of introductions and I will inform you soon of my choices.”

Liam turns and walks back into the shadows. Everyone sadly heads back upstairs. They all grew to love Liam, their explosive little packmate. They do understand his reasoning though.

-x-

The next morning Peter wakes up to get breakfast ready for the pack. He gets distracted though by an email on his laptop. He goes back to the pack puppy pile, nudging Lydia awake.

He motions towards his laptop and mouths ‘read the email’. She quietly gets up and reads through the email that came in overnight. Her eyes widen.

She follows Peter into the kitchen whispering “Is that serious? Do we want them sending a full team?”

Peter nods. “Look what happened last time we had a Darach near the Nematon. Clearly, Doctor Deaton has plans. I think, this time, we could use the experienced help.”

Stiles pops up behind them “You, Peter Hale, are accepting outside help? Did hell freeze over?”

Peter just turns and bops Stiles on the nose with a pancake batter covered spoon, refusing to dignify his response with an answer.

Lydia points Stiles at the laptop, so Stiles sits down to read the email from the Druid Council. Derek read the email over his shoulder.

Stiles looks up at Peter and states “This is a good thing. They have been watching him for a while but couldn’t find the evidence to back up their claims of him being a Darach. Ok, so thats why they are sending out a team to bring him in.”

Derek points further down in the email. Stiles sighs in relief “Ok, so the team has already been dispatched and they hope to take him before he is able to put any of his plans with Scott in place. I wonder if it helps that Scott is captive behind a mountain ash circle at his house.”

The others all look at Stiles in shock. He grins. “Dad called earlier before all you lot woke up. When he got to the hospital last night Melissa fell apart, so he took her to our place with Isaac, since its warded to the nines, she told them about the options she gave Scott and then let him know that Scott was currently trapped at home, no phones or wifi behind a solid mountain ash circle. She will return sometime this morning to find out his decision. She told him straight up if he somehow manages to leave the house, he’s to stay gone.”

Jackson shakes his head “Wow, I always thought Scott and Ms McCall were as close as you and your dad, Stiles.”

Stiles nods, agreeing “They used to be, but slowly over the last two years he’s gone from being a loving son to treating her like she’s just another beta to be ordered around. She’s had enough. Dad said she was a mess.”

Lydia rolls her eyes. “This whole true alpha drama is the mess. Seriously. So what’s left?”

Stiles looks at his phone “Twins, the Hunters Tribunal for Theo, Scott's decision, Allison leaving, alliances with the local packs. I already have a meeting set up with Emily, the emissary of the Ito pack.”

Derek looks up “Who’s going with you? I can’t, it breaks protocol.”

Stiles pats his thigh “It’s ok Sourwolf, I already organised for Peter to come with me. I think it sends the right message to Satomi and her pack.”

Derek and Peter grin with almost too many teeth. Derek says “Oh definitely.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty and the Twins

Stiles chuckles “I think honestly, the Ito pack, and the other surrounding packs will be happy that they no longer have to clean up the messes left by a certain true alpha and his black and white morals. I mean seriously where did he think those he let go would run too? The moon?”

Peter snarks “Do you think he thought that far ahead?”

Stiles and Derek shake their heads. Stiles goes to make a sarcastic comment but Derek covers his mouth before he can.

Lydia looks up from her phone. Chris is on his way back with Cora, Allison has been picked up by her grandparents. Cora said that the pickup was difficult. She wouldn’t leave till they gave her the choice of leaving or calling Noah to organise a pickup in the cruiser.”

Stiles facepalms “Jesus. Chris will need all the alcohol.” He looks at Lydia asking “Have any of you heard from Isaac?”

“Last I heard they were waiting for Agent McCall to arrive so they can go talk to Scott. That was about half an hour ago. He’s pretty sure after listening to Melissa and Noah that Scott won’t be staying. They are 50/50 on him being home when they get there.” Danny explains. 

Derek nods, looks at Stiles asking with eyebrows raised “Pizza for lunch?”

Stiles nods “Meat lovers. If he’s having to deal with Agent Dickhead he will definitely need the extra bacon.” He ducks to avoid the head slap he knows is coming. 

Peter nudges Derek “Order extra for the twins. I think we will see them soon.”

Derek just gives his patented eyebrow raise. 

Peter rolls his eyes “They have been texting me with questions for the last few days. I have let them know they are welcome in the pack.”

Derek gives Peter a one-armed hug “Thanks, Uncle Peter.”

-x-

A very tired Rafe McCall pulls up at the Stilinski house after a long overnight drive from Seattle. He finds Melissa, Noah and a tall, curly-haired blonde young man waiting for him on the front porch having coffee.

Melissa took one look at him and hands over her coffee, and the blonde boy, no young man heads in to make a fresh pot of coffee.

Rafe takes a seat on the steps with Melissa and Noah and asks “So what’s going on?”

Melissa takes a deep breath to steady herself. “Scott is no longer an alpha. When he became an alpha he made an agreement with the Nematon and over the last few years has broken that agreement. A few nights ago the Nematon, through Stiles, removed his alpha spark making him a beta wolf once again. He reacted rather badly, ranting to anyone who would listen about Stiles stealing his alpha spark and threatening to make him and the Hales pay.”

Rafe can’t believe what he is hearing. He asks “What?”

Noah with a smirk worthy of his son looks at him asking “What what?”

Rafe and Melissa both give him a deadpan look, Rafe asking “What did he do to lose his alpha spark?”

Noah answers “From what the boys told me, he agreed to be a good and fair alpha. He was given two years to prove himself. It seems the tipping point came this week, we have been having issues in the preserve with birds showing up missing their internal organs. Stiles and the Hales did the research and found it was a group of Pixies.”

Rafe gapes at Noah “Pixies are real?”

Noah nods “Vicious little bastards. They usually start with small animals and birds when they move to an area to feel it out so to speak, they then start taking out larger animals and small children. Stiles presented his research at a pack night and wanted to go out and take out the pixies before they could escalate. Scott, as he has done at many pack nights, shut him down saying he had checked with Doctor Deaton who claimed there were no pixies and that their pack didn’t kill.”

Melissa takes over, explaining “Part of the supernatural world is the saying ‘Kill or be killed’, it is not a place for black and white morals. Scott has had a rule that their pack does not kill, at all, ever. This has created a lot of dissension with other local packs who have had to clean up after many of Scott’s messes. He’s just not willing to listen or bend. He’s also worked hard to drive a wedge between Noah and Stiles and between the pack and the three remaining Hales.”

Noah nods “Stiles has almost completely moved out, there is enough of his stuff here for someone to think he lives here, but anything he values is already at the Hale’s loft. Scott had me convinced that Stiles was dabbling in dark magic and that I needed to keep myself and Melissa safe.” Noah shakes his head, angry that he fell for it.

Rafe asks hesitantly “Was he though?”

Noah shakes his head “No. He’s a mage, there is no dabbling. He’s been running a supernatural consulting firm for the last 3 years, helping packs, covens and even vampire kisses with supernatural issues. A fixer of sorts.”

Rafe’s eyes go wide “Lil Red?”

Melissa nods “He started it with help from Lydia and Danny, they took on Peter Hale and Chris Argent over the last 18 months.”

Rafe replies “Wow, those of us ‘in the know’ at the FBI have heard good things about them. We all thought it was run by established alphas and other leaders. Not a group of college kids. I take it Scott has no idea about Lil Red?”

Noah shakes his head “Not after the shit he pulled with the Hales. He tried to claim their properties as pack property. They corrected his assumptions.” 

Rafe laughs. “So where do we go from here?”

Melissa sighs “I left him at home thinking about his options. I gave him two options, the ones I discussed with you, I then took all the phones and the wifi router and left the house surrounded by a mountain ash circle. Told him if he left the house before we get there that he no longer has any options and he is no longer welcome with either of us.”

Rafe sighs “Well, shall we go see what he’s decided?”

They all head to their cars and head over to the McCall House. They find Scott asleep on the front steps.

Noah and Isaac stay by the cruiser, watching as Melissa and Rafe approach Scott. Melissa stops Rafe before he crosses the mountain ash line.

“Scott!” Melissa exclaims.

Scott wakes with a start, his features growing angry as he sees his parents. “What?”

Melissa gives him a hard look asking “Trying to escape the ash line, Scott?”

Scott shakes his head “No! I was trying to get my alpha spark back. It worked before.”

Isaac murmurs to Noah “Lie.”

Rafe cuts Scott off before he can start ranting, “So Scott, what’s your decision. Stay with your mom and join the Hale pack, come with me and join a pack near me, or go it alone?”

Scott mulishly states “I am sure me and Allison will be fine on our own.”

Noah walks forward answering “No, you won’t, she has been sent to live with her grandparents, to learn how to be a hunter within their far stricter rules.”

Scott runs at the barrier “You can’t do that!”

Noah just stares at him “I didn’t, her father did.”

Melissa yells “Enough of this! What is your decision, Scott.”

Scott seethes “You know what, Fuck. You. All. I’m done. You are supposed to be on my side, unconditional love and all that shit, you can’t even support me when my so-called best-friend steals my alpha spark and gives it to a 2nd rate alpha.”

Noah wraps Melissa in a hug, leading her over to Isaac. Rafe just pinches the bridge of his nose and resignedly says “Fine, you have 10 minutes to pack your bags. You are no longer welcome with either me or Melissa until you accept that you are wrong and agree to join a local pack.”

Noah stands beside him “I have been asked to pass on that should you decide to leave, either to live with Rafe or on your own, that you have one hour to leave Hale Pack territory. This is non-negotiable.” 

Scott storms inside “FINE!”

Scott packs up and storms up to the mountain ash line. Melissa breaks the line and watches him ride off. Rafe follows to make sure he leaves the territory. Promising Melissa he would get in touch if he heard anything on the grapevine.

Noah takes Melissa and Isaac back to the loft to meet up with the rest of the pack for lunch. On the way there, Noah comments "So, Rafe seemed almost too reasonable." 

Melissa chuckles responding "We have been talking about Scott for the last six months, he's been helpful in how to deal with Scott's attitude change. He's been worried about my safety. I think that's why he's been helping the supernatural FBI unit on a few of their cases."

Noah smiles "I think I like this Rafe better than Agent Dickhead as Stiles calls him."

They all laugh as they pull into the loft carpark. When they park the cruiser they find Ethan and Aiden waiting by their motorbikes. Isaac takes one look at the apprehensive looks on their faces and motions them into the building. “Come on guys, we don’t bite… much.”

They both smile at the bad joke and follow them into the loft.

Derek sees them enter the loft and nudges Stiles, he whispers in his ears “Can you do a privacy ward on one of the rooms upstairs, allow for the four of us to have a private chat.” 

Stiles nods, whispering back “Leave it with me, bring them up in a few minutes, your room?”

Derek nods and Stiles heads upstairs to get the room ready.

Derek approaches the twins. “Would you like to chat privately. Stiles is just preparing a room upstairs for a private conversation.”

Aiden nods “That would be good Alpha Hale.”

Derek lets Peter know that they are going to talk upstairs, Peter nods and the three of them head up to join Stiles.

They all take a seat on cushions in Derek's room. 

Stiles pipes up before anyone can say anything “Can I just say something.” He waits for the twins to both nod before continuing “I want to say sorry, sorry that we could not convince Scott to accept you into the pack. Sorry that he treated you both like… well… like shit to be honest.”

Aiden smiles “We know, we weren’t blind to what was going on, we just hoped that one day it would get better.”

Ethan continues “We waited to see what Scott would do before we made our decision. We didn’t want to stay if he was going to stay and continue to cause the pack to be divided.”

Aiden says “With that in mind, we would like to stay, we would like to see you build the pack, make it into something awesome.”

Ethan finishes by saying “We want to help defend this territory, we aren’t good at the research but we are good at the defence.”

Stiles stage whispers “They’re like the Weasley Twins.”

Derek snorts “Shhh, they might start pranking like the Weasley Twins.”

Stiles stage whispers back “Like they could out prank me!”

Ethan and Aiden both say in unison “Challenge Accepted!”

Derek gulps, worried. 

Aiden grins “In all seriousness, Alpha Hale, we would like to formally request to join the Hale Pack. To help defend this territory, to assist your left hand as enforcers.”

Derek looks to Ethan asking “You are both in agreement?”

Ethan nods, “Definitely, we like it here, I am sure it will be even better once the territory is all settled down after the change in leadership.”

Stiles nods stating emphatically “I bloody hope so.”

Derek looks at both the twins smiling and says “Welcome to the Hale Pack Aiden and Ethan.”

Stiles leaps at both of them taking them down in a sprawling hug.

Derek stands up and heads back downstairs. “Come on you lot, I can smell pizza and I am starving.”

They all head downstairs to join the pack in a loud celebration. The wolves all making sure to scent mark both Chris and Melissa, making them feel welcome even though their kids are no longer pack.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See endnote for spoilers.

A few days after Allison and Scott left, the pack gathered to deal with the pixies. A simple matter of the pack leaving bait out for them in a clearing, then surrounding them in a large circle with water pistols full of pixie potion, a potion that would make them more docile and easily scared, more likely to fly away from the person with the potion. Once the pack had the pixies surrounded, they walked towards the middle of the clearing, spraying any loose pixies that tried to escape, once they were all contained in a small circle at the centre of the clearing, Stiles raised a shield to protect the pack while Chris threw a grenade at the pixies. 

Pixies were one of the few creatures that needed a large group to take them out, when a group of pixies are attacked it sends them almost feral, without the potion to make them docile it would be a frenzy, resulting in painful bites and if its a large group it can lead to massive blood loss. Due to their small size bullets are almost useless. 

When the pack returned to the loft, ready to pack up and head to the finished Hale Pack house in the preserve, they found an email from the Druid Council. Deaton had been taken in for questioning, found guilty of several charges. Including, neglect of the Nematon, complicit in the Hale Fire, failure by an emissary to protect all members of his pack and many more. 

Lydia gestures to Peter and Derek to grab Stiles. They wrap him up in a bear hug sandwich. The rest of the pack bracing for an explosion as Lydia keeps reading.

She reads out loud “In the actions towards Spark Stilinski, specifically Alan Deaton’s attempts to drain his magic, siphon his magic and when these did not work his attempts to isolate him from his family and his pack we find ourselves at fault, that we did not sense this level of magic being performed, that we did not check on the area after Julia Baccari died to make sure there were no further issues with the local Druid members. We have taken steps to bind Alan Deaton’s magic, we have also banished him from returning to the state of California.”

She has to stop at the wave of pure magic pouring off Stiles as he processes the absolute betrayal of one he should have been able to trust. 

Derek and Peter hug Stiles close with Derek murmuring in his ear “He can’t get you now, you’re safe, we’ve got you.” Over and over again as Stiles calms down. The rest of the pack crowding in for a pack glomp.

Once Lydia can see Stiles settling she continues “They have asked to meet with Spark Stilinksi and Alpha Hale to discuss compensation for both Stiles and the pack.”

The pack look happy about this but Peter just looks gobsmacked. He says “They are leaving something out, something big. They have never offered compensation before.”

Lydia shrugs stating “If he’s done more than what we have found over the last six months of research, then they should be bending over backwards to make it right. Deaton’s actions have done so much damage. Damage that we are going to have to clean up after.”

Derek nods pondering “I wonder what his end game was? He must have desperately wanted our family, our pack out of this territory.”

Stiles smiles sadly, snarking “Oi, stop trying to apply logic to the actions of a madman, I am sure we have had this discussion before...”

Derek decides to quiet Stiles, pulling him in and giving him a long deep kiss. 

Lydia mutters “About time.” And heads to the kitchen to put the coffee on.

-x-

When Theo is captured they find that the usual methods of containment for werewolves and werecoyotes don’t work on him due to his chimaera nature. The pack, via Chris, offer to look into containment methods and decide to include the request in their negotiation with the Druid Council. They are fairly certain Doc Deaton had something to do with Theo being drawn to Beacon Hills.

After a few months negotiation with the Druid Council, with a bit of negotiation with the Hunters Tribunal, a deal is reached. It’s agreed that the Druid Council will find a tutor for Stiles that will help him with his magic studies, they will help the pack do a ritual that will cleanse the Nematon, and they will assist the Hunter Tribunal with the imprisonment of Theo using various magical bindings and other containment methods so he can not escape. 

Peter never did discover why compensation was offered by the Druid Council, but since the offer was good he grudgingly accepted it at face value.

-x-

Over the next few years, everything settles down in and around Beacon Hills, the Nematon after being cleansed, stopped drawing in all the crazy creatures, they just had to deal with the occasional rogue omega and the typical creatures that love the woods. No big monsters of the week exhausting the pack. The kids were able to finish out college all graduating with fairly good grades. 

Aiden and Ethan both decided to take their excessive protective streak, and after graduating from college decided to join the Beacon Hills Sheriffs Department as Deputies, working with Jordan to investigate crimes that had the look of being supernatural and helping keep Beacon Hills safe. They also did work part-time for Lil Red when requested for local work. 

Ethan and Danny were still going strong, Danny loving it when his boyfriend came home in uniform. 

Aiden, Lydia and Jackson were still finding their feet after discovering that not only did Jackson still have feelings for Lydia after being away for so long but he was also attracted to Aiden and surprised to find it was mutual. The three of them were taking things slowly as they didn’t want to screw it up. Stiles called it glacial pace till Lydia reminded him of his long days of pining.

Lydia spent her time either doing work for Lil Red, doing research and helping Stiles and Danny assign jobs as they come in. When she wasn’t working she was putting time into solving one of the seven Millenium Problems and also working towards research that will win her a Fields Medal. She’s doing it for the challenge but admits the prize money would be nice.

Isaac went into social work. Wanting to make sure kids had the help they needed, but also knew they had a safe adult to talk to when needed. He worked with the Sheriff's department and the hospital to assist in abuse cases, making sure that any fostering was safe for the kids and the adults doing the fostering. Working to prevent more kids winding up in situations like the one Isaac had to grow up in. He often used his wolfy powers to know who the kids feared and who they were protecting to be able to aim law enforcement in the right direction.

Cora went into medicine, training eventually under Dr Dunbar at the hospital, using her skills to help Melissa keep the pack whole after skirmishes and training in the preserve. Her bedside manner was blunt and didn’t improve no matter how much Dr Dunbar tried, however she found many patients appreciated her straight-talking way of explaining things, lack of pussyfooting around.

Derek and Jackson worked together on the financial side of both Lil Red and the Hale Pack funds. Both putting their MBA degrees to good use. Derek kept working on the pack investments and property portfolio and the pair of them work together on the books for Lil Red and investing the money with advice from their bank and also from Peter who liked to dabble.

Liam returned after finishing his law degree, joining the pack and taking a job working under Peter in Lil Red. Peter was happy to have someone to pass on all his legal knowledge too. His parents were happy to have him home again now that they knew the pack was settled and happy.

Chris and Peter were one of the more volatile couples in the pack, on again and off again more times than anyone else can count. They seem happy with this arrangement though with, neither going far after a fight.

Chris saw Allison once a year for her birthday, she was still angry at being sent away but her grandparents were happy to have her. She refused to have any contact with the pack she left behind. Still angry that they didn’t fight for her to stay. She will not accept that they were not given an option. 

Her grandparents were gutted to hear that Victoria decided to suicide rather than live as a wolf after being accidentally bitten. Allison is still coming to terms with the fact that Derek was saving Scott’s life when he accidentally bit Victoria, that it was Victoria’s actions that caused not only the bite she received but many other deaths at the hands of Gerard and the Kanima. 

The Tobin family decided to work on her retraining and re-education by assigning her community service with local packs, working with cubs and teens, teaching them self defence, but also on their control while fighting so if they are fighting in front of mundanes they don’t accidentally let loose with claws or fangs.

Five years after Derek took over as alpha of the Hale Pack, Noah decided to step down as Sheriff, recommending Jordan Parrish takes over. He went to work for Lil Red as their law enforcement liaison. The company had been expanding to do work for the various alphabet federal agencies, so they really needed someone who had the high-level law enforcement experience to do the liaison work. Coordinating the various work coming through from the agencies but also keeping an eye out for any crossover work that was essentially the same job but coming from two or more agencies.

Noah and Peter worked together to negotiate training for speciality teams within each agency to not only police supernatural events but also to work on suppressing them to prevent word getting out about the existence of the supernatural world. The training itself was done by a couple of new employees Kira, a thunder kitsune, and Brett a wolf from Satomi Ito’s pack. 

Lil Red grew over time to be one of the biggest supernatural consulting firms, gaining a reputation for being able to ‘fix’ even the most gruesome supernatural events so they looked mundane in nature. Being able to work with the various law enforcement agencies and their specialist teams made this a lot easier. It also gave those of a supernatural flavour who worked in those agencies a place where they could feel comfortable in their own skin without having to hide their base nature.

When word filtered through the grapevine of a rogue omega attacking alphas indiscriminately, seeming to be raving about ‘needing his spark back’ and ‘those Hale bastards will pay’, Stiles reached out to Rafe to find out if he had heard from Scott. He told Stiles that he knew Scott was attacking alphas but was not able to catch up to him to stop him. That Scott had been in the wind for a few years now, that each alpha he attacked was leaving him half dead out of pity. He warned that one day it was likely he would attack an alpha that had no pity who would just put him down. Stiles agreed sadly and braced himself for the inevitable, warning Noah, who had recently married Melissa, that the news of Scott's death was likely to come. 

Two weeks later a small funeral was held at Beacon Hills cemetery for Scott McCall, he attacked an alpha who, having heard the rumours, ran out of fucks-to-give, and put down what he saw as a feral wolf before he started attacking humans.

Over the years the pack grew strong and healthy under the leadership of their alpha pair Derek and Stiles. They occasionally gained betas, they also saw betas leave to other packs when they met their mates but the core group, the group that fought together over those first four years, stayed together. Keeping Beacon Hills safe and protected. The Hale pack grew to have alliances with many packs across not just North America but in many areas of Europe becoming known as a formidable pack that many won’t mess with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death. (yes, Scott is a minor character in my world. Potatoes may be usable as batteries, that doesn't make them useful...)
> 
> Thanks DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan for the help with brainstorming. Have a present to appease your bloodthirsty nature.
> 
> Working hard to have a longish Teen Wolf story for the November Rough Trade Challenge.


End file.
